


又岂在朝朝暮暮

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 成年零凛。狮心交往同居前提。





	又岂在朝朝暮暮

1.

 

九点一刻的日光赠予栅栏状留影，自宿醉的困顿中姑且挣脱，朔间凛月费力地睁眼，探到五公分内的手机。

头昏昏沉沉，眼皮也黏连，空酒瓶早被收走。鸟儿啁啾鸣啼，摆钟指针掠过一个个间隔，闹铃不适时响起，尖声刺破混沌。他滑屏意图关闭，却数次找不准方位，徒在屏幕留下指印。

“朔间先生请慢用。”

柠檬饮品轻放在一旁——别叫我朔间先生啊？

“可您的账单上分明是朔间、朔间凛月，不对吗？”

呢喃着抗议被径直无视，他搅着冰块，迎上对方的礼貌微笑，抽出浮夸的双头心形吸管。真是不会审时度势的孩子呀，没见我形单影只在买醉吗？虽不想盗用小濑的口癖，但真的是超烦人啊——啜饮一口，酸劲将他彻底唤醒，屏幕解锁，一如昏睡前的一瞬，自然是与朔间零的对话界面。本能想将其丢入那杯水，寻到乐子的孩童般托腮望，看会不会冒泡泡出来。

当然他并未。朔间零的讯息仍未回复，对方亦破天荒没再来电，仿佛只是无固定对象的告知，知道便可无需放心上。另有两条未读，分别来自濑名泉与月永レオ。大洋对岸的前者亦预备回国，相较朔间零的言简意赅不少。不存在颜文字亦无emoji，是真实传达到便可了。后者则亲昵许多：曲谱完成了凛月有空便可来取，过几天濑名回来凛月也来吃饭吧，我的厨艺大有长进，保证让你们大吃一惊的！

王さま不愧是王さま呀，唯独是温暖的小太阳，他托着腮，一时有冒着被濑名泉暴打的风险将月永レオ带来豪饮的冲动。上一次共饮尚为五年前成人式，雨雾笼罩的伦敦，记忆中腰酸腿痛，先一步迈入二十岁的月永レオ打着饱嗝喝得烂醉，美名其曰王さま带领凛月享受成年第一口。酒过三巡，对方搂着他引吭高歌，届时未成年的濑名泉阻拦不止，却也善了后将醉鬼成双打包回酒店。此后月永レオ便被下禁令，不得与某个くまくん共游酒吧。

真是魔鬼呀，以酒会知音的对象被关了禁闭，作为替代，魔鬼般的小濑时而陪他共饮。对方不沾酒，每每配着难下咽的柠檬水接纳他酒后的碎碎念，居然也乐此不疲，亦负责将烂醉如泥的他送回家去。朔间零不在时他独居老宅，数千平米全是领地，惬意的小日子美得很。付了账拿了外套起身，叫了辆计程车，却在司机询问地址时踌躇。

“开，就先往前开。”

四十出头的司机大叔狐疑地打量他，五秒后认定他不像坏人，却在他阴沉的语调中被赋予使命与责任感，凝重地同他对视，点点头，一脚油门向前疾驶，眼看超了五辆车，需要我带你闯红灯吗小伙子——！便如此指使司机行过八个街口，绕着远路停在友人家门前。他是不愿回家的，或称有家难回。距朔间零归国尚有数日，望向数日后便会驻有温度的桌椅碗筷，便连空气都平添了些暧昧的色彩。突发的造访令作曲家inspiration喷涌，缩在设备室全力作曲。整个下午客人便瘫在沙发上，瞧着咫尺内相框中二人的合影，为他们家那只肥硕的胖猫顺毛。

 

 

 

2.

 

叩门声扰乱好眠，怀抱熊玩偶更向被子中蜷了蜷。他的兄长深知他的起床气，轻轻缓缓推门入室。

“……喂！谁允许你进来……”

灵巧地闪身躲开玩偶攻击，早餐盘端至床头，拾起床下几件衣物，拍拍叠好搭上椅子：

“大概也算正式场合喏？试试吾辈特意为汝挑选的那套西装如何？据濑名君所言，汝昨日的消极态度令A子小姐很不愉快呢。”

他不回应，对方拉过椅子坐下。不请自来的视线黏附性极强，如此将他于梦境边缘左牵右扯。咫尺内睁眼是朔间零，幼时便即刻欣喜地直扑入怀抱。曾于无数次午夜梦回间重温，却隔道虚妄的镜子，每个微小的始末皆多彩，边界却融得斑驳陆离。见他无回应，对方叹息起身，留一句濑名君已在楼下等，回身轻掩门扉。

一人高的熊玩偶从怀内钻出，钢琴家不掀开遮光用的暗红帷帐。他与兄长皆融入正常作息，四处奔走更练就了倒时差。蛋卷火候得当，番茄酱淋出硕大的心形轮廓。捧起托盘拿起筷，口味与印象中有异。不知他曾这样做给谁吃，厨艺又受何人的影响——くまくん，还不起床要让我等到什么时候！濑名泉的怒吼隔道门威慑不减，重重叩响三声，便只得几口解决完。

 

“嗬，西装革履，今天倒正式些了？”

系好安全带，迎上濑名泉的上下打量。领带束得紧，全身紧绷，已在兀自后悔，手脚都不知该何处放。穿戴时濑名泉就候在门外，五秒内在昨日短裤沙滩凉鞋与朔间零订做的西装间左右为难。比对方先到是礼节，表现得绅士一点，无论如何给女孩子台阶下——被朔间零委任了介绍相亲，便可肆意指点江山。他不知朔间零葫芦里卖的什么药，好比他迄今不知正专心念叨他的这位究竟是人妻还是人夫——小濑呀，你……会腰酸吗？

“都沦落到被胁迫去相亲的地步了，大难临头还有心思打探八卦吗？”

余下的问询被一眼瞪回，不服气地戳戳濑名泉的腰。所以小濑究竟是左是右？王さま每每顾左右而言他。两日内他见到A子小姐，B子小姐，将他送到便离开，让他自行权衡，自觉没戏便联络，开车将他接回，定番般的索然无味——我说小濑，何不送佛送到西呢？小濑和王さま做饭都好吃，刚巧我最近不太想回家，之前王さま说可以收留我，能否过小濑这关呢？

“想都别想。”

“诶……小濑好冷漠。”

困意袭来，他颓唐地蜷进椅背。家中的朔间零令他心神不宁，几日连轴转，会面、吃饭、联络濑名泉、归家，疲于应对的灰暗人生令二十五岁的朔间凛月首次生出罪恶感。他的手机更替频繁，虽往事不再提，该说濑名泉还欠他人情。不甘小濑为刀俎他为鱼肉，他拨弄页面，首次考虑是否要借此要挟对方。

“不要总拒绝别人的好意，更不要妄自菲薄啊？若是你钢琴弹不下去了，做模特也是绰绰有余的。”

百年难逢的直言夸赞，宰割某个くまくん看似春风得意得很。れおくん买好了菜，我回去后再添几样，但愿他别烧了厨房——对方滔滔不绝地立flag，原想补眠亦无他法，只得四处打量。类于幼儿园校车的装潢，车内早被辟为月永レオ的世界。星星挂饰串起，星球状导航仪泛着光，音符贴纸遍布，肉眼可见的方位摆了糖果罐，副驾位CD分门别类码好。他们似将他当只猫来养，卿卿我我容纳他为避风港，便想逃离烦闷的本源，快快乐乐地去当王さま的“凛月”、小濑的“くまくん”，候着Little John扑个满怀。

若同样养只猫在家，能否短期内令尴尬纾解呢？乱麻滞于胸腔理不出头绪，满腔苦水对濑名泉亦不知从何倾倒。此刻滞塞在分岔口，忿忿地捶着方向盘。该说生活从不乏波澜壮阔。走出地下车位行至房前，果真黑烟滚滚自窗而出。对方直将他甩在身后径直冲入，喂喂小濑冷静一下，不要贸然行事，先叫火警啊？一手扯住濑名泉一手拿手机，却被大力挣脱——我的家人还在里面。如此强行恳求消防员带上他，接过氧气面罩，却听得身后小声呼唤濑名——反身见月永レオ搂着Little John，做错事的孩子般怯怯地立在花坛旁，烟熏得眼尾泛红。消防员便不再理睬，径直破门入室。

“……算了算了小濑算了。”

濑名泉一个箭步冲上前，拧起耳朵直对着吼。他意图阻拦——人没事就好，王さま也不是故意的呀，大概？客厅卧室大多陈设皆未受波及，却亦要待浓烟散尽翻新装潢。彼时正在厨房不知道干何事的月永レオ面庞被熏黑外毫发未伤，也算万幸。知名模特将恋人紧紧圈在怀中，宽慰般不住地拍背。

“是要让我怎么办，れおくん，也多为我着想啊……”

一场虚惊，他高自持的友人在他面前初次软了腿红了眼眶。插曲亦使预定的晚餐泡汤，惊魂未定的情侣再无暇顾及相亲阵中幸存的くまくん，在本市另有住所，便谢绝前往朔间宅暂居的邀约。

尚不知两位友人晚饭如何解决，注定要归家的朔间凛月回身作别。只听濑名泉仍在连声呢喃，语尾带上抽噎。舍弃伶牙俐齿的躯壳，寻不到华丽辞藻。猫咪宽慰般连声叫着，舔吻主人的指尖，它惊魂未定的主人便将恋人与怀中的猫，他的整个家紧搂入怀，宇宙毁灭亦不愿松开。

 

 

 

3.

 

上了年头的熊布偶被朔间零清洗，夹起在后花园。是学生时期濑名泉授意下月永レオ赠他的，陪他共度不知多少夜晚，于身于心被软绵绵的绒毛托起，难堪的冷寂皆舒缓几分。开窗便见熊布偶尸体悬吊般的可怖场景，对方慢吞吞地将质疑梳理好。

“……濑名君为汝安排的相亲对象，凛月都不满意吗？”

话题终结。打开冰柜取出一罐碳酸，几罐番茄汁在旁甚是扎眼，他啧了一声，一同取出置于长桌一侧。燃几根蜡烛，偌大居室唯独餐厅点亮一盏灯。

朔间零回国不定，大多同乐队在外飘摇。吸血鬼不适于丰润的阳光，却不妨碍对方在那处快乐扎根，那可是热烈奔放的南欧，冷调的吸血鬼如鱼得水，该说是天赋异禀，不知会有多少孩子渴望爬上他的床。他叉起一块烧肉，橄榄油凝了地中海的丝丝苦意，熟而不糊口感筋道。他偶有地叹服于对方的手艺，虽无论如何自己的烹饪技法才算上佳，却也承认是袭自兄长的衣钵。

 

洗好自己那份碗筷，对着一个朔间零他不知有什么好讲。而今只得拥住枕头，聆听朔间零的足步，难逢的失眠夜听觉敏锐得出奇，甚能辨出对方行至书柜前抽出一本，轻手轻脚拉过椅子，啪的一声开启眼镜盒，取出架在鼻梁上。

无非是些拉丁字母缀成的古籍，辗转反侧的人竖起耳朵，辨别指尖掠过烫金表皮的摩挲，试图自细小的纸张声探出异样，分明是再熟悉不过的抚触，无端生出几分嫉恨来。叹息钻入耳道，过电般微痒酥麻，似正拂在胸前或肩头。啜饮红茶的轻响袭来，过于真切，成千上万个水分子涌动，载着他于暗夜汪洋中伶仃漂泊。

月盘云掩，不过仅此而已？凉风钻入被窝争抢甜香的暖意，烙下一串软绵缱绻的吻。力道是所爱的适中，每一寸肌肤皆雨露均沾，迫使他叹息着感恩戴德地收好。无形的手附上助力，旋开睡衣纽扣，再指引睡裤内裤褪至膝下，被子掀开，四肢百骸呈给不怀好意的风。右手两指探入口中，模拟着曾为兄长口交的姿态润湿，不安定的月色下牵长淫靡黏连的丝线；左手攀上此刻蓄势待发的，无数个异乡之夜被兄长附上之处，学着对方的模样掌心合拢，整根覆上揉搓。

“哈啊……哥哥，嗯……”

双腿慵懒地大敞，黑丝睡衣渗出锁骨处无血色的白，磨蹭至胸前两粒时点燃一簇火，虽远不及朔间零的指尖逗弄与舔吻技法，酥麻略硬的质感却也恰到好处。揣测着对方的力道有意剐蹭前端。右手两指探入穴口，摸索着按揉敏感点，刻意搅出水声。满怀报复的快意，坏心眼地指使勾人的呻吟搭乘夜风送抵楼上，顽童般不时夹杂着哥哥的词汇，一丝不漏地灌入许是同样竖起的耳畔。共通的恶魔作祟，他自得于这些小伎俩。果不其然窸窣中止，他满怀期盼地静候，却连星星点点的足步也全无，便又化身得不到所爱玩具的孩童，忿忿与失落滞塞于胸腔。

——无论怎样朔间零是在将他推远，管他事实如何他如此断定了：剧本的撰写与编排是朔间零，包揽一切的幕后主使是朔间零。即便由自己起始，却无法控制荒诞戏剧的落幕。对方意图结束，自始便不是完全接受，看似沉沦肉欲屡屡顽抗不过他的邀约，却无论如何不曾主动索求。更甚是为他介绍相亲，使出世俗得荒唐的招数，普世的神明亦无法越过恒蹊来主动同他相会。

普世的朔间零是片宏大宇宙，他仅是囿于其中微不足道的星系。对方身为他独一无二的归属，却同样容纳千千万。何以甘心，多少想夺走些附上自己的烙印，只于片刻令他成为自己独有。冲动早在幼年病榻时便滋生，于成年的前一日雨雾中的伦敦登顶。朔间零下榻的酒店套房，他裹好浴巾迈上床，夺过书本，牙齿衔下黑框眼镜，久违地爬到与他拥有相同姓氏，血脉共通的人身上，让对方顺势用腿将自己拥起，尖牙划破嘴唇，占有欲宣泄般舔舐几滴血液。

他咬得不深，更不意图将对方置于死地，看似一时兴起孩童般玩闹，实则诞生许久的计谋。聊以自慰的是对方主动将舌尖挤入，腰被附上按揉，几下便让他软了腿。主导权被完全夺过，浴巾随意丢在地上，乳首被嘬弄，腰窝掐出指印助力身体快速起落，意图喂饱亲爱的弟弟，每一下皆狠狠地填满。如此承蒙宠爱令他恍惚，双手扶在兄长肩上维持平衡，直至主动撩火的顽童被内射，搂在兄长颈上哭泣，由调情变为求饶。

许是尝到甜头，异国相逢时便彻夜交欢，是为不成文的信条，唾骂着哭泣着却亦是心甘情愿被送上高潮。是因地点不在朔间宅便无需担责吗？露水情缘般褪下相同的名号亲身相对，共通的血脉昭告着更强的相吸相融，便如此荒唐地绵延至今。至此，体内的火燃得旺，对方似刻意静候他发泄完。分明往常对哥哥这个称呼求之不得，被放置的感觉糟透了。生理火苗可亲手扼灭，心尖上窜起的早已燎原。良久，椅子地板摩擦，书橱上又抽出一本。清扫尘埃，掀开厚重的一页。

是相集，这次他听出了。朔间零是在欣赏亲爱的弟弟的照片，是正念着求之不得的哥哥的名字，拿出自己所厌恶的忸怩态放浪地求欢的弟弟的照片。便似有炽热而坚硬的实体直直探入，声声唤着所爱的弟弟的姓名，道出笃定会得到默认的问询，魔音般萦于耳畔，悠远亦空灵。长久亟待抚慰的身体紧咬住手指，云与月的交响一瞬濒临最强的颤音。泪水果真大颗滚落沾湿锁骨，天大的委屈无人抚慰，抽抽搭搭哭泣，是近日来首次真正溃堤，相较多年前实则毫无长进。

他不知自己何时入梦，翌日清晨被砸门声惊醒，早餐置于床头，被子大敞，睡裤褪到膝，腿根床单烙着昨夜未打理的精斑，皆为自导自演的一出荒诞戏剧的无言见证。许久未有的自渎给予他熟而沉的睡眠，放任事后现场被撞破，朔间零送早餐，在耳畔轻喃意图唤醒都未发觉。濑名泉破门而入，通常只对月永レオ生效的耐心此刻轻易耗尽，他如梦初醒，揽过被子遮挡下身。

 

即便如此仍要被拖去相亲可真是糟糕透顶啊——他哈欠连天，仅靠濑名泉的絮叨醒神。家都起火了，还有心情管我的闲事吗？家和房子不要混为一谈，れおくん在的地方哪里都是家。区区厨房被烧，联络装修队去翻修，れおくん自告奋勇全权负责，虽然也想让他戴罪立功，不知为何还是感到不安呢？

他借用颈枕，心不在焉地成为濑名泉再次立flag的见证者。他二人鲜少拿争执叨扰他，一个是不食人间烟火的凡人，另个是堕入凡尘的神明，相逢却生出奇异反应，该称作淡然的烟火气，似能自家长里短的碎碎念中窥见炊烟袅袅，嗅到饭香来。身材瘦削的C子小姐，许是友人衡量最小可能便安排在终日。面颊因害羞而绯红，驻有温度的视线直直融进窗玻璃，投向渐行渐远的濑名泉的步伐。

人生真是有趣呢，世界是个圆，恰逢上濑名泉的爱慕者吗？不，若是对方将难以招架的追求者顺水人情般推给他，那可真是恶劣呀。身为濑名泉的直系后辈，工作初期便受到诸多照顾，将他视作心中独一无二的白马王子——他搅着冰块百无聊赖，听女孩盛赞濑名泉的完美无缺，讲述与之单方面的罗曼史，犹豫是否将知名模特为情所困大闹酒吧.avi放给她看。

“濑名前辈于人于己要求严格，平日对后辈们也很体贴关怀呢。跨上摩托一瞬的英姿也好，不经意间展露的温柔也好……”

丸子头的女孩托着腮啜饮着面前的奶昔，眨巴着眼睛打探他：

“他称呼朔间君为‘くまくん’吗？真好呀，身为濑名前辈的朋友，可以享有昵称的待遇呢。”

——小濑分明对身边亲近的人皆不吝惜昵称的。冰山一角成为射向C子的几簇丘比特之箭。想尽办法获知一二，却自始无法真正打入身畔，对方未曾想过为她在心尖开辟出空地，那里先前早被某个大呼着呜啾的宇宙人占得满满，匀不出一丝罅隙来。世间本没什么能将他们分离，设身处地地思考，第三方视角的观察，综合于一体他为女孩掬一把辛酸泪，亦无心情纠正“朔间君”的称谓。

“哇，他对后辈这样体贴照料的吗？他对我可完全不温柔呢，经常对我施以暴力，老爷爷都要伤心啦。”

吃吃地笑着，调侃他的老年人称谓，女孩放下叉子，唇边沾着一些碎屑。濑名泉的叮嘱萦在耳畔，无论如何是百忙中抽空来的相亲对象，他取出手帕起身，女孩受到启发般赶忙用自己的手帕擦好。

“不用劳烦朔间君啦，濑名前辈一直教导我要自力更生呢。”

“……呃，怎么讲，小濑也这样叮嘱我？”

“朔间君也是在家人压力下来相亲的吗？我的话，家里妈妈一直念叨，刚巧濑名前辈来询问……”

一瞬戳中痛处，不愿企及的回忆席卷而来——即便如此C子小姐，一定要怀揣不可能实现的苦恋向前走吗？小濑有恋人的，相爱多年了，且与他如胶似漆……若你妄图横刀夺爱，暂不论我绝不允许，注定不会成功的哦？如此默念，心底生出几分设身处地的同情来。

“我知道你想说什么，所以起始便决定好了，相比王子公主般的美丽梦境，只甘愿成为足以同他并肩的优秀的人。”

“他知道吗？”

“濑名前辈有恋人，若表露心意大概会为他带来困扰。我不愿如此，此行也是为帮他一个忙。只远远望着他幸福的模样便好……”

许是患上所谓的“濑名病”吧，冰雪聪明的小濑不会瞧不出的。奢望借此转移她的视线，顺便促成一桩美事，这当然……绝非易事，对神通广大的朔间一族亦如此。而女孩现实客观地再度将视线投至窗外。小濑回来了？他头一次这么不希望濑名泉来。只亟需时间空间逃避当下，理清心头那团乱麻。

“窗外有位与朔间君长相相似，长卷发的男人在打量这边呢？发觉我在看他便走开了。”

——等来了更麻烦的家伙。

报复性的快意升腾。认定朔间零未走远，他便趁热打铁叫来服务员，再为C子小姐添一份甜甜圈。

 

 

 

4.

 

濑名泉载他与月永レオ汇合时他终沉沉入梦。梦境的对象千篇一律，手把手教授指法，亲身为他演绎意大利文的术语，助他掌握力道，何处要严格遵循曲谱，何处可即兴。同僚们偶有谈及走上音乐道路，多感慨命运无常，幼年学琴弹错一处便要经受木板惩戒，寻不到几分快乐的元素在。唯有身为指引者的朔间零，秉承全足的耐心为他开启门扉，承蒙上天旨意将光明赠与人间。拥有引路人是何等幸事，音乐又是如何奇妙的美好承载体，借此打破巴别塔被毁后言语的阻隔，领味到幸福与痛苦的杂陈，如此才算货真价实的“人生”啊。

——是啊，是啊，一点也没错！月永レオ高举橙汁与他共酌，濑名泉夹过肉片为其塞入口。暂居处曾是月永レオ的独身住所，腾不出多余的空间。深夜返家，深吸一口气开门进屋，静候问询。朔间零自书中抬眼瞧他，他选择性无视，为饭菜覆上保鲜膜。不奢望对方关怀昨夜挂心今日，却连象征性一句也全无，羊皮纸的引力盖过披星戴月的弟弟千万倍，便只轻轻摩挲书页。对方对待家藏古书向来呵护备至，却于此刻格外扎眼。

“C子小姐还合汝的心意吗，凛月？”

即便不时将失去可爱的弟弟，也如此波澜不惊吗？无名火升腾，相较不欢而散的A子，穷追猛打的B子，唯独这位对濑名泉痴心一片的C子的确更投机，共同语言明确，便不带恋爱感情的合心意。至此才拿出普世的兄长姿态吗？小事哦咦哦咦哭着撒娇，大事便破天荒拎得清了吗？

“兄长不该一清二楚吗？昨晚熬到后半夜，又特地起个大早，现在还精神抖擞吗？”

——凛月是在关怀吾辈吗？无视朔间零的苦笑，他自冰箱中拿出一罐，反身上楼。月色较昨夜清朗，熊布偶在被窝中敞开怀抱。他坐于窗畔拉开拉环，错拿成啤酒——酒便酒，不妨碍一饮而尽。委屈、愤懑、疑惑、不安，五味杂陈间无心重演昨夜戏码，定时炸弹自朔间零宣告回国的那日始酝酿，倒计时的分秒在耳畔尖声拉响。他不是濑名泉，啤酒一瓶不足以乱了阵法。月轮匿于云后不安定地颤，长久起落于黑白间的指尖颤抖，捏压瓶壁远盖过泪水的滚落。他不会示弱，至少此刻不会服软，易拉罐捏瘪，他抽了纸巾拭泪，高昂着头颅，摸索着一步步下台阶。

吸血鬼弟弟夜视力不佳，象征性敲两下门。只弱弱一盏床头灯，年久失修的昏黄映清兄长的脸，一副不可思议的神情。上一次他于夜晚潜入朔间零在的居室，已忆不起是多久前的事。

“……听我一五一十地讲。”

朔间零示意请讲。未待他上前抢夺，主动将书本置于旁侧，亦伸手扼灭灯光。只凭月色晚风，他借着微醺的酒意打量，濒临而立的面庞较10岁与15岁框出更甚的棱角，添了些令他火大却不生厌的游刃有余，只上上下下扫荡，寻不到哪些隐秘的期盼，亦无过多波澜在。

“A子小姐同我相看两厌，B子小姐过于缠人导致火大，我与C子小姐十分合得来哦。”

开门见山，却不提是因有个共同的话题濑名泉，亦不汇报晚归是因与濑名泉和月永レオ聚餐。他挑着眉逞强，只一句便难以为继。手机铃响起，本以为远在天边的濑名泉抛来的救命稻草，结果只是B子小姐流于日程的晚安，即便今日从未主动联络她。

 

不得回响的恋情真是可恨啊？朔间凛月自认为世上没有谁比他更懂这个道理了。作为被投以爱的一方，回应是给予虚无缥缈的希望，不回应又冷血，无论如何皆残忍不是吗？注定在单恋发生的刹那便输得彻底，思及此他自嘲地笑了笑，既如此，让兄长自食苦果也不错吧？便谎造下午与夜间的安排，满腹搜刮托词编织他与C子小姐的瑰丽罗曼史，出口却屡屡磕绊。他后悔起今夜何不夜不归宿，好将这段注定会被识破的谎言伪饰得更顺理成章冠冕堂皇些。

“凛月不擅长说谎，与幼时一点未变……真怀念呐？”

明知兄长对他知根知底，能自他翕动的嘴唇闪躲的目光读懂他心中每处沟壑，月光打造目中扑朔的烛火，诱导他将一切呈得光明敞亮。察觉到一星半点的犹疑，虽在他百倍的不确定前仍是小巫见大巫，亦从中窥见了同等的不安，便自得地唇角上扬。朔间零仍是爱他的，自始便比世上任何人都在意他，至少这一点明晰，且迄今未变丝毫。

“你昨晚为什么不下楼？”

“那么凛月先回答吾辈：究竟准备逞强到何时？”

不安作兵符，便有调兵遣将的底气。仅凭意气冲锋陷阵，孩子气般讨说法，却不料在朔间零面前溃不成军。相同构造的红眸将他从头到脚全部盯穿，直将答案自胸腔中逼出来，将他开膛破肚，令他亲手将心脏捧出给他看。

——分明吾辈与凛月如此相爱，又何必如此两败俱伤？

事实屡屡证明他不长于说谎，至少于朔间零面前他总被迫拿出百年一遇的坦诚。探查到对方目中许是包罗万象的泪水，至此方才明白自身对他注定是月球于地球沿固定轨道不即不离，月球亦招致地球循环往复的潮汐。

“两败俱伤，吗？”

朔间零许是惯常于人类的背叛，甘愿为众生奉献自身，他为之火大为之心痛，又为他表露的与世无争而气恼。而与此同时世上便也确实存在这样一位，遑论他犯下如何滔天的罪行皆注定会宽宥，自始将他视作独一无二的哥哥，即便曾被弃之不顾，亦时刻候着他递来温暖的手。

——那人是谁，你再清楚不过。

身体力行地将答案呈递，掀开被褥钻入怀抱，是候鸟穷尽千山万水而归巢。

“吾辈也好，凛月也好，都无需再如此试探了。”

泫然欲泣的颤音作诱发，静候猎人的收网，舍弃不安顾虑犹疑与莫须有的拉锯战。作为约定仍在生效的凭证，回应兄长的期许将完全本真的自己呈给对方看。睡衣纽扣颗颗旋开，宣泄着无处匿藏的占有欲。对方究竟是欲擒故纵或与他同在不安中挣扎，皆无妨了。被久违圈在怀中的幸福令他落下泪来，对方亦然——本以为从今往后便要失去可爱的弟弟了？黑/丝睡衣滑至腰际，他低/吟着挺了挺腰，附上于他身上不安分游走的双手，再次笃定地堵上双唇：

“乱说什么……不会失去我的啊，笨蛋哥哥。”

 

 

   

5.

 

被铃声惊醒时日光高照，正被熟睡的朔间零圈在怀中。电话那头锲而不舍，誓不将二人唤起不罢休。

“……小濑？”

来不及披睡衣，拖鞋踏错一只，接起电话时他理不出头绪。近日混沌一片，难道还有女孩子要见？那头好气又好笑：不记得我们约好了你和朔间去商场吗？你不记得他总记得吧，午饭后我和れおくん在楼下车里等你，届时限十五分钟现身。

十五分钟……待下午两点，洗漱穿衣走下楼，满打满算足矣。兄长探开血眸来打探他。喂，起来了，小濑发起火来很可怕的——别再拉我回床上！拗不过怪力被拖回被窝，挣扎着逢迎搂抱。

“喂，太紧了！该不会还想做吧！从之前就在想了，真的会有人对自己的亲弟弟出手吗，真是禽兽啊……别乱碰，腰好痛！”

“可这同样是凛月所希望的，不是吗？”

顺应凛月的要求而已，已发誓再不会推开亲爱的凛月，怎会置之不理呢？享受惬意的睡眠至午后吧，不用担心误了时辰，有吾辈在，想必濑名君不会为难汝的？说的有理，便再度蜷进怀中，兄长撑腰便有恃无恐，即便十个濑名泉一同擂门，也不妨碍再来几回合缱绻的回笼觉。再度醒来已被穿戴整齐，并肩下楼时前夜记忆潮水般袭来，羞耻心作祟他先一步奔下，欲盖弥彰般不愿与他并肩行出朔间宅，迈出大一步便腰酸腿软。

“那么凛月与吾辈坐后座——”

挥手表示不愿。月永レオ体贴地钻出，将他一把拉至副驾。

“腰酸吗？”

擦面而过的瞬间王さま表露关切，向来不懂控制音量，被驾驶座的濑名泉听了一清二楚。被过来人寻到把柄了，他认命般带好车门，不搭理濑名泉与月永レオ的眉来眼去。到了地点，掌舵的濑名泉被恋人迷了方向，与推车里的月永レオ一路直奔食品与玩具区。似在飞船中振臂高呼，左拿一袋右拿一包，他与朔间零两侧帮衬濑名泉物归原位，如同左右大护法。

“这可真是难能的体验喏？与亲爱的弟弟及月永君濑名君一同，体验芸芸众生的世界……”

孩童喧哗打闹，一柄塑料玩具剑直戳向濑名泉腰际。月永レオ反应迅猛，霎时阻拦濑名泉打出全套濑名拳，却盖不过怒吼。眼见朔间零眉头紧蹙，直向收银台排起的长龙。月永レオ亦自手推车中被赶出，不满地接过厨具向前递。因为相亲生他的气吗，他在为你好啊？——混乱中濑名泉寻到独处，凑近了问他。弟弟不知哥哥的苦，絮叨如期而至。小濑行事细致也擅长关爱他人，但读心是短板，若有一半的敏锐度，今年便该是他与月永レオ交往九周年而非七周年。

 

“更希望吾辈骑摩托载凛月吗？”

物品放上楼，换乘朔间零的车出行，后视镜中窥见落灰的机车，他只托腮不做声。回忆锈蚀得斑驳，不知兄长今次会将他带往何方，而无论何处他皆会追寻的。为他接连开辟陌生领域，他在后亦步亦趋，想要前往兄长所在的世界一探究竟——归根结底是存有如此的心绪的。

落日尾声消弭时他们驶上跨海大桥，远眺笼上海面意犹未尽的一层白，逐为稀释混入海浪的咸腥，海鸟盘旋起飞，一瞬的激荡为贝壳所裹入，便如此永久存留。他眷恋地望向落日的末尾，难能愉悦地哼着曲调。

“尚有二十分钟车程，凛月可以小憩片刻，为吾等的夜晚养精蓄锐。”

——变态。他低声嘀咕，便循指示合眼假寐，静待着沿途及旅终不时的惊喜。同海风砂砾的混响打了照面，又一片树林摇摆腰肢向他问好。他嗅到月光稀薄的清甜，正怜爱地抚触面庞，时常怜悯地应允他汲取精力。而此后拥有了精力的源头，与他同样长生，稳固且不朽，因而他只懒懒地微合双目，倦怠地逢迎月光的示好。

 

朔间零最终将他带至沙滩，并肩坐于浅滩旁。幼时曾一同趁入夜环着游泳圈下水，一人各举两柄水枪玩闹，疲累后争抢哥哥的番茄汁，聆听哥哥潺潺讲述从古书中读来的神话。海妖与藤蔓，星星与故土，长生的吸血鬼与神明，随时中止那些宏大叙事，逐字为他解疑。甚会捱到后半夜，便窝在哥哥怀中香甜入梦。

“兄长要带我回首往事吗，可真有闲情逸致啊？”

——只是许久未一同前往，甚是怀念呢。他不接话，黑云翻搅汹涌的浪巅，激不起年近而立的斗志。远望愈高的浪尖拂得他心颤，不知儿时有何勇气胆敢与之一决高下。是因认定了永恒的倚靠与后盾吗？粼粼月光下无数次勾起小指道出不可违抗的誓言，却于世界或命运的妄言前土崩瓦解，心底早已宽恕，却又聚少离多。朔间零学会使用现代通讯工具，前往一处便存照，好方便他同样踏上征程寻觅足印，同某朵拍糊的牵牛花打招呼，与某只意图扑来抢夺相机的橘猫问个好。

他便亦步亦趋地寻到代表朔间零的诸多意象，契约在异国他乡的街头时刻生效。是曾有誓言的脱胎换骨，被时日赋予全新涵义，却不离共通的内核。数日前仍未真正发觉，取而代之仍在互相猜忌与自我伤害中捱过。

“你有过别人吗？”

心底盘问无数回合，首次付诸口头。他不知儿时至今的念想在外有多少段露水情缘，却皆自得于所见最为全部的朔间零。自初生便相识，自血脉与肉身读懂点点滴滴。他人从不同角度获知不同侧面，而诞生的始末唯有他知晓，缘由唯有他明了。

“于身于心，只有过凛月一个。”

“……之后呢？”

月色搅起愈多的波澜，他不自知地倚上朔间零的肩。

“之后也只会有凛月——皎洁的月光是神明的恩赐，以此为鉴许下新的诺言，再无妄言能将其打破。”

“听起来很像逢场作戏嘛，兄长余裕很足啊。分明有过前科，哪里来的这样的笃定？况且你都不要求我什么，果真如此宽宏大量吗？”

“吾辈信任凛月。况且——”

与他血脉共通的人直视双眸，传颂亘古的甄言般微微开口：

“将相爱的兄弟拆散的恶行，不是慈悲的神明所能做出的。”

 

 

   

6.

 

9岁，朔间凛月惧怕雷电与未知自然力，大风压断电线，点起弱弱一盏烛火，得到应允后步入兄长的世界，树影斑驳烛光扑朔，正同样点燃一根来读书，托着腮悉心听哥哥讲。

14岁，朔间凛月闯入兄长卧室，闷闷一句我失眠了，恣意投怀送抱。日趋广阔的世界逐为容不下一个小小的朔间凛月，兄长放下吉他抱他上床，他仍不满足，许是想重获重视，许是抒发不满，诱导较大的掌心主动抚上自己，指引着拂过每寸肌肤，催着其愈发远超兄弟间的打闹。曾手牵手带他行遍家宅每一处，亦手把手教会他如何抚/慰/自己取悦对方，将他每声餍足的叹息收好。

烛火并拢更添光明温暖，囿于暗夜的族群却向往人世间炽热的情感，还真是矛盾呢？深埋于心，自幼赋予了扑朔的色彩。20岁前夜便身体力行，将自身坦然交付。如今距26岁尚有数月，怀揣一份新出炉的约定，倚在兄长怀中啜饮番茄汁，顿感被步步套牢，无名火令他趁兄长不备一拳捶在腰上：

“对亲弟弟出手的家伙还真是可恶啊？只要人不要心……便连累弟弟一同不为世俗所容吗？”

“该说吾等本就不为世俗所准许存在啊，幸运得到一条命，春宵苦短，何不美满度过呢？”

——哪里不要心？吾辈可不似凛月那般游刃有余，老年人很容易受伤的。话虽如此，抉择在凛月的心中早就光明敞亮吧？

 

“下月初会再度启程。”

“哇，方才还冠冕堂皇地立誓，又要动身了吗，我与你一同去？——开玩笑的。拜你所赐早学会了独立过活，也不会小孩子一样耍性子。不会再让你左右为难了。”

猫咪撒娇般象征性地抒发不满，未攥紧的拳头软绵绵落至兄长胸口，被指引着十指相扣，恃宠而骄，提出要求便格外轻松了：

“罢了，我对你哪方面欲/求/都不强。你不在也无妨，我照样找小濑喝酒，和王さま一起撸猫。他们那只猫软软胖胖好肥一只，抱起来手感很棒哦？相比这个，坦诚地讲——昨夜完全没能让我尽兴呢？”

微醺般眯眼瞧着衬衫前襟被旋开，放任冰凉的指尖探入，却于下一步开发时攥住兄长的手腕。朔间零所擅长的欲擒故纵他亦不会输。

“怎么，不想让吾辈来泄/火吗？分明是凛月的恳求，置之不理不会太过分吗？”

相对的，如何燃起朔间零的火苗，他早钻研得头头是道，若有意愿即刻能出本著述来。等待诱饵上钩的快意，兴致未免又高几分：

“原来兄长这样急不可耐呀？快点回家啦，难道在家中做真会让兄长感到背德与负罪吗？真好呀，如此我今后便成为兄长的罪人了？”

——凛月所在之处皆能称作家。归根结底追求新鲜感吧，会玩会玩，多吃一年饭果真段位高。滴水不漏的答复更扬起他的斗志：

“该说是你不行了，还是有二心？不来证明自己宝刀未老吗？来啊，让我只会哭着求饶，只会呻/吟/着恳求哥哥慢一点……”

“凛月想在沙滩上来吗？这是凛月所期盼的吧，世代流传的童话般于月光下交/合——吾等时常为童话中的反派角色，而反派也有资格尽享幸福与愉悦，绮丽的月光下体验与爱人互通的美妙滋味吗？因而会是幕荒诞戏剧，吾辈很向往，和凛月在一起，感觉要久违地年轻起来了。”

“……喂你嘟嘟囔囔个些什么，我怎么不知有这种不纯洁的童话。”

“凛月所见是至为美好纯洁的版本，删掉所谓污秽——而这哪里是污秽呢？……事关整个世界，事关吾辈，汝至今窥到的，或称吾辈允许窥到的不过是庞大宇宙的区区太阳系。不用心急，时日必将分条分点呈献给你，会在吾辈入土的那一日前——”

“总之，沙滩上绝对NG——唔……哥哥……”

乳/首/被/缠/上时他泄出今夜第一声低/喘。那么，凛月想去何处？恶劣的猎人收网，放任他难耐地交错双腿。

“车里，唔……我们的车比小濑他们家的宽敞多了吧？大抵是绰绰有余的，况且我从没试过……不来与我试试吗，哥哥？”

欲擒故纵不如人，魅惑却更胜几分。哥哥一词念得愈发娇嗔，便狡黠地眨眨眼，绽出无邪的笑靥：

“将我变成只能接受兄长的体质吗？真是恶魔啊。等下把我搞得精疲力竭，可要让兄长来做饭哦？当然还要喂我来吃……我今晚精神得很，但愿我还能让你余下这样的体力呀？”

主动搭上肩，任由腰被揽上，皮带松松垮垮垂下。朔间零直将他公主抱起：

“料理水平的精进令凛月心悦诚服，‘我’可是求之不得呢？”

 

 

 

 

Fin?

 

月永レオ：昨天我又见到凛月了！还是腰酸腿痛，不得不说有点担心啊！我们要不要去看看他？

濑名泉：不用，前些日子折腾来折腾去也辛苦他了，让他和朔间好好团聚一下吧。谁让他平日懒散，毫无运动量，不过啊，这个年纪就……风湿了？若是朔间的话我还信一点。

月永レオ：不是指风湿这种，你懂的，濑名。原来他偶有出现过，零回来的这几天加重了——难道说！

濑名泉：？！

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
